Curse of Dragon
by Scorpina
Summary: A continuation to Hunt for Freedom. The arrow used to slay Dracula has a powerful curse... that has just been passed on to Kane and the Undertaker... What is it? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Curse of Dragon

Chapter 1- The Arrow- Matt

I decided to tell this story since I finished off the last one, well you see. Ever since Dracula was killed. Glen and Mark… or you know them as Kane and the Undertaker. Went back to their normal things and what not… Well… it lasted for a little while. Sandman brought back the arrow from the battle. I showed JBL and he gave me this very odd look. "Have either one of you taken a closer look at this?" he asked of us.

We shook our heads no. "I just know it was odd, Dracula was pissed that it was used… he said 'What have you done?' to Orton like it was a horrible, bad thing" Sandman explained. "What do you make of it?"

JBL looked over the arrow and examined it closely; he made notes on the odd markings on the side and a symbol etched into the arrow. "I think it's something to be concerned with. I mean, I don't know what it could be… but might as well check to be safe than sorry." He explained.

I couldn't agree more with him. We both tapped into the Internet and googled once more for any answers. None came until JBL called the jackpot on it. "The arrow of Dracula!" he announced.

"Well no sh-t Sherlock!" Sandman snapped at him. "What about it?"

JBL read on, yet fell silent to the news. His face drained of color. "Damn, Glen and Mark ain't going to catch a break" he whispered.

"What is it?" I demanded.

JBL turned the article over to me, so I could read it myself. The Arrow of Dracula is that of his family's curse. Dracula… or Draco… is Dragon. One was sealed in the arrow and cursed to the family to guard it in order to ensure the beast can never be released. I looked to JBL. "Dear God" I whispered, my eyes kept looking at the screen, it got much worst. If the arrow is ever used in combat, whoever is stabbed with it, will unleash the beast of the arrow. When the last of the family is killed, that curse is then passed on to he who is stabbed by it, yet lives.

"Curse… it's always a curse isn't it?" JBL muttered.

"How is it broken?" Sandman asked.

"No idea, it doesn't say! But I want to know is… what is the curse? And why didn't Dracula ever use the arrow himself?"

There was silence between the two of us, until we heard a loud crash coming from down the halls. "AW DAMN IT!" cursed Kane.

We rushed to where his voice came from. I was the first one in the room when I saw him trying to cover something up. "Kane, what happened?" I asked.

He turned instantly, startled that I can so quickly. Smoke began to come from under the sheet as I peered past him. Kane rolled his eyes and revealed a busted TV. I knew what had happened. My arms crossed to him. "You put the Wii remote through the TV again didn't you?" I asked.

"Sorry Matt, I will get you a new one… again… the damn straps don't fit me, you know that" he smiled.

I could don't roll my eyes at him as he walked out of the room. I couldn't help but wonder… what is this curse, and how will it make itself known to us?


	2. Chapter 2 The Marking

Chapter 2- The marking- Taker.

I was just finishing in the shower when one of the guys came in to use it, it was Helms, he nodded to me and turned to go in, I was just putting on my shirt when he paused. "When did you get the new tattoo?" he asked.

I stopped putting the shirt over my shoulders, I slowly turning around to face him. "Tattoo?" I asked of him.

He nodded, claiming it was on the right side. "Looks like a dragon or something, you can never have enough huh?" he asked before going into the shower. I took a closer look. I went to the mirror and turned… there it was, I have never seen such a marking, nor do I remember getting one. "What the hell?" I thought.

I got dressed and decided to ask the guys if I went out with them and passed out or something. No one remembers me going out to drink, let alone being drunk enough to get a tattoo on my back. It was weird, as a strange sensation came from this marking too. It burned just slightly, making my back itch and skin crawl. Yet how the hell did it get there?

I found Kane and asked him. "Kane, I need to talk to you" I called to him. There was the same concern look on his face as there was on mine.

"I got a strange…" we both said at the same time. Yet paused the same time. We matched each other word for word as we both tried to tell the other to go ahead and explain. It grew annoying. "I'll go first… I got a strange Tattoo on my back…" I told him.

Kane nodded. "Yeah, on the right side. I do too. It's where Orton stabbed us with the arrow" he whispered.

Now this was raising concern to me. "How? Why?" I asked.

Kane let out a sigh. "I over heard Matt and Bradshaw talking about it, I heard one part… Curse of Dragon" was all he could say.

A sneer came from me, that I know too well. "Son of a bitch" I hissed. "What is the curse? Do we even know what it's suppose to do?" I asked of him.

Kane's head shook no. "All I know is Dracula was pissed when Orton used it, something powerful about it… yet I don't know what yet… All I feel now is itchy" Kane explained as he began to scratch his shoulder. "What about you?" he asked of me.

I was as well, I itched, but it's just my flesh crawling to the thought of the curse. Either way, I wasn't going to let it ruin my day. "I don't think we need to be concerned with anything, I mean come on. Dracula is dead! The curse dies with him right?" I asked.

Kane was silent, unsure as to what to make of it. He looked concerned to me. "Dracula… means Devil, on his coat of arms, it's a dragon… I think there's something about it"

"What? You think it's going to turn us into Demons! We've been there and done that. I don't know about you. But I am going to sleep on it" I growled to Kane, I hate it when he makes sense and logic out of something that I try to view as nothing! He has that ability to put strange things in perspective.

I decided to sleep on it, I went back to the hotel and had a beer before bed. There was no way in hell I will let this thing get to me!


	3. Chapter 3 The Signs

Chapter 3- Signs- Kane

Taker's lack of interest startled me. I know we have gone through hell and back, but why does he not take this seriously? I have done my research on Dracula, and learned his family does have a coat of arms with the dragon on it. Yet there was something odd about this curse. I needed more information.

I borrowed JBL's computer and looked up the Dracula curse. The curse was said to have been casted upon the family for it's horrible deeds, yet why give them an arrow sealed with a beast? A dragon is all-powerful, as they know unless it is where the arrow came from. I noticed it on the table in the room and began to look at it closer. The arrow was strong and powerful, made from wood… wait… I know this type. A strong, powerful… Bamboo! It's made of Bamboo!

I looked up arrows of Asia and found one like the Dracula arrow. There was a story that went along with it. "Despite the dragon being feared in Europe, the dragon is powerful, wise and gentle when treated with respect to the Asian people. When words spread of the Draculas, a single monk made the journey to the land of their castle. He presented them with the arrow of the Dragon. Claiming of its great power when used properly. However he warned that the beast sealed inside keeps a great eye over he or she who guards it so." I whispered aloud.

The story grew intense as it continued. The monk told the Draculas that the arrow could give them great power, or destroy them all. His warning was not seen serious. The monk was beheaded then and there, his blood dripped onto the arrow… that was when the Draculas slowly began to die out. The remaining member who was too young at the time to he held accountable for the monk's death escaped its wrath. Dracula… the last of his bloodline became immortal. His lust off of human blood kept his youth as he forged others from the darkness, and yet the arrow did nothing.

"Why get triggered now… OW!" I growled as I felt as if Orton stabbed me in the back once more. This was really starting to concern me greatly.

I read on. "Dracula had hidden the arrow away for it cannot do any damage when it doesn't witness the crime he has committed… weird… Stories quickly formed that the arrow is cursed, and he or she who possess it after Dracula's death, is destined to follow in his footsteps… Yet those of the Asian prophesy claim that the arrow will bestow great power and knowledge to whomever is honored by its presence…"

My eyes stared to the arrow; it has done no harm as of yet. But could it? Taker and I are already marked under its power now. What it is capable of doing to us now… only time could tell.

I turned the computer off as I gently took the arrow into my hands. "Whatever you are, I hope you know we are good people, and don't really harm anyone" I said to it.

"Are you talking to that damn thing!" came the voice of Mr. Kennedy.

I turned to face him with a smile. "Why not?" I asked of him.

He only rolled his eyes at me, muttering he never understands the old timers of this place. I gently placed the arrow down, when I swear. It let off a glimmer to me! How odd… and I can only wonder what else is it capable of doing!


	4. Chapter 4 The backlash

Chapter 4- The backlash- Booker T

Well… It's about damn time you heard from me, I don't know why it took so long… well let's get to it right?

It was the next day when I was speaking with Marty… well... you know him as the Boogieman. We were talking about the strange things going on when he brought up an idea. "You know, I thought Vampires would be pissed that Dracula is dead… Wouldn't they seek revenge?" he asked me out of the blue.

I paused to the thought… you know. He's right! "Damn, I never considered that…"

Neither of us said a word after, but it has been weeks, and not an attempt has been made, it was weird. Mr. Kennedy came up to us laughing a loud. "Guess what I caught Kane doing last night! He was talking to a stick!" he laughed.

"A stick?" Marty asked. "That is weird," he said as he just took in a mouth full of worms.

"Uh… yeah… What do you mean a stick Ken?" I asked of him.

He said Kane was talking to it after looking something up on the net. "He has this weird marking on his back, he's getting makeup to cover it now. But I don't know."

This was strange, I mean for Kane… the poor guy. He's been through hell and back. There's no break for him. Well, the night grew worst.

Kane went out to the ring; we all noticed how odd he was looking as of late. There are two bumps on the top of his forehead, his skin looked all scaly and what not, yet he played it off like nothing was wrong. He was facing MVP again when he stepped into the ring first. MVP was going to come out second, yet Kane's eyes weren't focuses on the ramp way. Instead, he stared at the crowd, as if something wasn't right. His face sneered and gave way an animalistic snarl with the curl of his lips. "That ain't right" I whispered.

I sat with Taker, and he too took great interest as to what Kane was staring at. Not to mention, the Deadman is acting odd too. I mean he wears a leather trench coat in Florida! Something is up! Kane saw some fans move closer and closer to the barricade, some even began to leap it as others held down security! Kane stood poised to fight as he refused to give ground, that haunting… vampire look came though on his face once more. "That can't be! The curse is broken!" I yelled aloud.

Taker soon rushed out of the locker room and ran to Kane's aid, this was when it all got freaky. Taker ran out onto the ramp, before he leaped high into the air, his jacket gave way to black wings as he swooped down on top of the fans that jumped the wall. I took a closer look… and saw their fangs.

"The vampire backlash!" I whispered. I saw the guys begin to go to the ring to help Kane and Taker, yet I stopped them. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE GO TO THE RING!" I yelled at them. The guys paused. "They are battling vampires"

Every man froze to my words, just as a howling echoed the arena walls. Fans screamed in terror, followed by ear shattering shrieks of horror. It lasted for only a few seconds, when there was silence. Dead silence.

Slowly, we made our way to the ring. Standing among blood and ashes were Kane and Taker… yet… it wasn't them. Their skin changed to scales, their eyes like that of snakes as horns burst from their skulls. They looked about to see if any immortals still lived. None were in their sights. "We didn't jus see that… tell me we didn't just see that!" I demanded everyone.

Taker's eyes looked down to his hands, he examined his body, wondering what just happened to it. Kane was more focused on the screen since the cameraman kept taping him. There was an eerie calm over Kane, as his eyes looked to us. He gave one of those 'monster smiles' to us all… as if he knew… yet how could he?

They made their way pass us, as Kane and Taker retreated to the back, the fans calmed them selves and soon stood in great applause to what they just witnessed. "Do they know that was all real?" MVP asked of me.

"You wanna tell them it wasn't?" I asked. He shook his head no. "Then keep your yap shut"


	5. Chapter 5 The curse

Chapter 5- The curse- Matt

I was the first one to the back when I saw Kane and Taker go into one of the locker rooms. They roared in pain as a new transformation took hold. The wings and tails that sprouted began to recede and get pulled back into their body. The scales turned soft and supple once more as their eyes changed back. The horns too slowly crept back under the skin as their bodies contorted to how they should be. Normal.

Both were breathless after the transformation. I gave them towels to cover themselves up with. Neither spoke a word to me, until Kane gave me a grin. "That… was pretty cool" he smiled.

Taker said nothing as he tried to regain his breath. "What… the hell just happened?" he asked.

Kane turned to me. "The Dracula curse… I figured out what it was!" Kane said proudly.

This I just had to hear. Some of the guys made their way to the back to see what happened to the brothers. "You two ok? That was some magic show!" JBL asked.

"Fine… peachy" Taker growled. "So what the hell was that curse you were speaking of?" he asked Kane.

Kane smiled as he explained it. He spoke of the monk and the gift to the Draculas, when he was killed the dragon killed the family and blah, blah, blah, you people already ready that part. Yet what the Draculas didn't know was this. "The dragon would have granted them the power like what we had shown tonight to the family. Yet due to their past actions, none of them could harness it. When Orton stabbed Taker and I into the back with the arrow… the curse was passed to us from the arrow… it's just not a curse since the Europeans had always viewed dragons as evil. The monk was from Asia, where the beasts are well respected and protector of the good," he explained.

We stood there in silence, Taker gave Kane the most puzzled look I had ever seen him give a man. "So we can turn into these things! What the hell are you saying it's not a curse Kane! We're freaks!"

"Taker, it's a way to protect ourselves, we would have died if this didn't happen to us… it's no curse"

Taker on the other hand shot off the chair, he was fuming mad. "To you it may not me, but to me… Damn right it's a damn curse. I don't want it, I didn't ask for it. And who in their right mind would think turning into a dragon is cool!"

About half the guys raised their hands, including me, being a dragon would be awesome! "I don't know about you Taker. But you got the ultimate defense… there's no denying it" I said to him.

Taker only hissed to me as his eyes lit up again with that of the dragon. "Defense? No, you know what. I am not even going to bother trying to explain my reasons… Just leave me the hell alone!"

He stormed out of the locker room, pushing his way through the crowd and just leaving. Kane turned to all of us. "He's upset? I am weirded out by scaly things, now I turn into one!" Kane sighed aloud. He looked down at his hands and sighed. "I can't blame him for being upset, there's no changing back… not to mention, there's no saying there could be a point in time… when neither of us can change back,"


	6. Chapter 6 The beast within

Chapter 6- The beast within- Kane

I had to watch myself, as of late and ever since the first transformation the dragon has tried to break loose again. Time after time it's happened. A few weeks later I was dining with the McMahons to talk about a new contract when my mind went hazing every so often. Triple H noticed it instantly and grew concerned. "You ok?" he whispered.

I shook my head clear of the thought before returning to the conversation. Vince knew all about what happened, and has pulled some resources in figuring out how to alter the curse. We were dinning when I stared at the full stake in front of me, mind you; we're in a fancy restaurant. I couldn't control my actions when I grabbed the stake, shoved it in my mouth and swallowed it whole for the world to see! The waiter nearly dropped the bottle of wine he held in shock, before he left in a rush.

I saw the entire McMahon family blinking nearly the same time as the others. Vince cleared his throat. "Check please!" he called aloud to the waiter. God, that was embarrassing.

Hunter tried to make light of it saying at least I don't have to waste energy chewing. But it was no good. "I can't keep doing this," I told him in the limo on the way out. He and Stephanie decided to leave as Vince settled up the bill.

"How did that happen? Was it just an urge?" Stephanie asked of me.

"I cannot say for certain. God, I ate too fast" I moaned as by stomach growled to me. Eating a whole 14oz stake in a single moment is not good for the digestion. Hunter was concerned, really he was.

"We got to get this fixed. How's Mark taking it?" he asked of me.

I laughed aloud. "He cursed the curse the first time he transformed… Ow!" I growled as my back ached once more.

"Let me see your back…" Hunter asked. I lifted the corner of my shirt and showed him the marking. He fell silent. "It's gone…" he whispered.

"GONE! HOW" I demanded. It cannot just vanish like that! Hunter tried to find it, yet the marking, was seriously gone from my flesh.

Stephanie grew worried. "I don't like the look of this" she whispered to Hunter. Me either!

They dropped me off at the hotel room, I saw Taker in the lobby who rushed to me. "Glen! I know how to get rid of it! It hurts like hell but there is a way! The tattoo can be removed!" he said to me. "Laser surgery can take it out!"

I shook my head no to him; he was confused to why that was. "It's gone," I whispered to him. "The marking vanished from my flesh… but… the dragon is still there… I… I can't control it!" I whispered to him.

Taker didn't say a word to him. He scratched his chin and tried to clear his mind. "We'll think of something, I swear to you we will!" he vowed to me.

"I sure hope so…" I replied. My eyes gazed down to my hand… I saw the scales under my skin slowly start to form, and my flesh turning to a crimson red.

I went to my hotel room for the night, trying to think of a way to take the dragon out of me, but the more I thought of it… the more I could feel the beast plotting a way to stay. I closed my eyes for the night, trying to wonder what could be done…


	7. Chapter 7 The monster's loose

Chapter 7- The Monster's loose- Taker.

On the night after the transformation, the first thing I went to was a doctor… not just any doctor, the kind that is skilled with removing tattoos. Much to their surprise to see me there, I explained to them I got wasted one night and got something I didn't really like. So without any problem did they remove the damn tattoo from my back.

I told the guys afterwards what I did. It seemed to work, I mean I don't have a crazed feeling in the back of my mind. Yet when I spoke with Matt, JBL and now Jeff who went on their computers, none of them seemed too surprised. "I figured it would work, since the arrow was laced with an ink of some sort, we got to get Kane to do the same" Matt confirmed to me.

"And if we don't?" I asked.

JBL closed his computer and looked to me. "Straight up Deadman, I think this thing will take over the poor bastard's body."

"Take over? What the hell do you mean take over? Kane believes it's harmless. Isn't it?" I asked of them.

Jeff took over that one. "The beast has been trapped in an arrow for thousands of years, being free… it will not give it up so freely. It wants to be alive and noticed…" Jeff paused. "Question is, if it enjoys the freedom so much, how far is it willing to go to keep it?" he asked.

"I don't like the tone in your voice Jeff" I growled to him, the damn kid made a lot of sense. If I were that thing trapped in a stick, I would LOVE to have freedom… like it does now.

I kept a close eye on Kane for the past few weeks. He would come in and not really say much. We spoke very little; normally Kane would excuse himself before rushing down a hallway. Something was wrong. When he came back from the McMahon's dinner invite, it just solidified to me the beast is trying to gain more freedom. I watched Kane go up the stairs to his room for the night. Batista saw my concern and asked me about it. "Kane ok? Normally he sticks around for a beer"

"I don't know Dave, there's something a foot, I know that much"

I slept on the idea at nighttime, when the next morning came; I knocked on Kane's door. "You in there?" I called to him.

There was no answer. "Glen?" I asked again.

"Mark… leave me alone" he growled back to me. Now I knew something wasn't right then and there.

"You'll let me in boy, or I will bust this door down and you know it!" I scolded him. The door opened a crack at first. Kane's eye peered through the door.

"Are you alone?" he whispered.

"Yep, come on, let me in"

Kane closed the door only to open it wide enough to let me in, he hid behind it until he closed it shut and locked the door. It was dark in here. "You can't tell anyone about this" he said to me.

"That depends, tell them about what?" I asked.

Kane turned the light on; I nearly jumped from my skin when I saw his right arm. It was crimson red; scales took over his flesh, as his fingertips became long black talons. Tears began to fall from his eyes. "I cannot live like this!" he cried to me.

"When did this happen to you?"

He told me it all happened last night, his right arm went so numb he couldn't feel it; he awoke in the morning to see it turned into that. His limb could touch the ground with great ease; it was so disproportioned to his body. He slowly turned to me, like a scared child. "What am I going to do?" he whispered.

I thought it over for a moment. I may have an idea to cover it up just to get him out of here. "Let me in when I come back" I told him and rushed from the room. I went back into mine and pulled my trench coat. It's long enough to cover his arm, and not allow anyone to see it. Quickly I rushed back and knocked on the door. "It's me" I called.

He let me in without hesitation. I placed my coat over his shoulders and tied up the mid section of it. "Taker, this ain't going to work," he said.

"If you keep speaking of it, it won't. Now shut the hell up about it and suck it up for a while" I growled back at him. My coat was tied tightly around him, he managed to hid the massive arm well and make it appear he was hurt. "Ok, let's get you to the arena and see what the computer geeks know of this"

Glen kept looking over his shoulder as we walked to the elevator, the lobby didn't make him much better when there were WWE fans camped out and waited for any superstar. "Aw hell" Glen muttered. He wasn't one to turn down fans, but he's going to have to this time around. We made our way through, I apologized and told them we couldn't right now. Some understood; yet others were down right angry and yelled at us.

"We've been here all night! And you can't even sign one! What about the fans!" One woman yelled.

Kane turned to her with a bitter look. "We didn't tell you to do this! We didn't tell you to say over night, that's your choice. I'm sorry for having other engagements at this time!" he snapped back rather angrily.

The woman's mouth closed quickly, she turned away just as I got us into a rental car. Kane began to growl loudly and howl in pain to his arm. I got in the driver's seat and rushed him to the arena. As soon as we got there, he tore out of my jacket; his right arm became enlarged, only to shrink down to normal size. He fell to his knees in pain as another part of his body began to plague with pain.

"Why does it hurt so much? It's unbearable!" I cried to me.

"Come on, let's find the guys and see what they suggest" As we walked to the locker room, I saw Kane's left arm start to change color, his right one began to as well. Both arms throbbed as we walked into the room. Matt was already on his computer, the moment he saw Kane he knew something was wrong. "Matt, I think we need to use that thing again," I said to him.

He agreed. Kane sat against the wall as another transformation took hold. He kept pressing himself against the wall. "Kane?" I asked.

I could see the flesh become transparent, something under it crawled about… almost alive. The skin stretched out every so often, Kane wrapped his arms around himself trying to contain whatever was moving under his flesh. He screamed as the skin tore from his body, and wings burst from his back. He tried to take deep calming breaths, yet it was no use. He cried aloud. "I can't suffer like this anymore! Why is this happening!" He curled himself up against the wall, as the wings wrapped around him for protection.

"I don't know about you Hardy, but you better start googling"


	8. Chapter 8 An answer to the strange

Chapter 8- An answer to the strange- Matt

I stared at Kane every so often I was searching a new site, nothing came up and the transformation was getting worst for him. He's grown over a foot within the past hour, his skin is shedding from his arms and legs as the scales took over and grew. His face was hidden under the wings, most of his body now was, and Kane became too embarrassed to reveal himself.

"Matt, what's happening to him?" Taker asked of me.

I looked up the information abit more and sighed aloud. "Well I got to admit, I am stumped on this Taker… I don't know."

"What's there to know? I was wrong about this damn thing!" Kane called from under the wings. "Just leave me be, I deserve this for having so much trust in the damn story"

"Kane, get out of there, we've seen you change once before, what makes this any different?" I asked of him.

I watched his wings slowly ease down; I could make out his eyes as he stared at me. "Because, this time around, I'm hungry… and I don't trust myself at the moment"

Taker turned to me with a confused look. "Trust yourself… you mean eating one of us? Kane don't be stupid!" he snapped back.

Kane growled lowly to him and arched his wings back up. I kept looking for more information yet found none. This isn't making any sense. The dragon is real and all, I read the same story Kane found and understood the Dragon doesn't mean harm… yet why does it take over his body?

My eyes looked over the story again and again. A thought soon hit me… "The power is shared among the family… that's it!" I announced.

I saw Kane show his face, he stared at me with great interest to the discovery, as did Taker. "Well?" Taker demanded.

"It's because of you," I told Taker. "The power was evenly give to both you AND Kane! Since you had the mark removed, the power had no place to go… but to Kane, being the only one who was under the influence!"

Kane's wings lowered fully until they rested on his shoulders. "So it's not trying to take over?" he asked of me.

"That I am not so sure of. It could be, but it has no other choice. Your body cannot contain that much power, so it forced the dragon out. It cannot be undone… yet I don't know how to be rid of the creature yet either"

Kane let out a sigh. "What do I do now?" he asked aloud.

Taker was silent. "It's all my damn fault, I never should have had the mark removed," he whispered. He looked to Kane who just stared upward at the roof, a low rumble came from him, making both Taker and I freeze.

"Sorry, I am hungry" he explained. Kane's head began to shake from side to side, as if he was tearing or battling something. Growls and snaps soon followed just as his eyes glowed an odd color, they then changed to complete black, like he was possessed or something, Kane got off the ground and began to sniff about the locker room.

"Dragon's loose," I whispered to Taker. My voice caught his attention, he stalked towards us slowly… he stared intensely trying to make out if we are friend… or food! Taker stood confident, Kane stared at the both of us but soon looked away and went out the door. "Should we follow him?"

Taker gave me a 'No sh-t' look. We gave chase to Kane, in hopes he doesn't get into any trouble.

Well… needless to say… You cannot stop a one-ton dragon. Things grew worst when I over heard Triple H in another locker room. He said Vince is venturing into a new form of business… Livestock. Taker turned to me. "He didn't just say that…"

"I think he did Taker…"

Hunter opened the door when he heard us talking. He stood with his arms crossed. "Isn't it my job to be doing the snooping?" he asked of us.

"Hunter, be straight, the 'business venture' Vince is heading… it's with animals right?" Taker questioned.

Hunter nodded. "He just purchased his first blue ribbon cow… Have you seen it? The thing is massive!"

Taker's and my face dropped. "It's here!" We demanded.

Hunter was about to answer, until we heard the cow from down the hall… it didn't sound happy. Hunter looked to the both of us. "What the hell is going on?"

Taker rolled his eyes. "Vince is just out one blue ribbon cow," he muttered under his breath.


	9. Chapter 9 Don't tell Vince

Chapter 9- Don't tell Vince- Triple H

I stared at the two of them. "What do you mean?" I demanded.

Matt filled me in on Kane transforming completely, he was a dragon… and he was hungry. That sent off a red light in my mind.

I ran down the hall to where the cow was kept, the thing if over six hundred pounds, and it's a blue blooded steer. Vince gave me the speech in the car. Yet when I got there, it was gone. The bell lay on the ground as the ribbon was torn. Taker and Matt joined me. Neither was surprised. "Damn, that's going to be a hell of a story to tell Vince" Matt muttered.

"Yeah, my ass is in the fire again huh?" I sighed. "Come on, let's find Kane to make sure he's ok"

"He'll be full that's for sure!" laughed Matt. Taker slapped him hard in the arm, making him retract the comment.

We were going to look; yet the Deadman didn't move. "Mark?" I asked.

"Shut up, I'm thinking," he snapped back at me. He stood in thought for a moment, until an idea seemed to have struck. Perhaps thinking 'If I were a dragon, where would I sleep on a full stomach' He went down another hall and into one of the rooms. Matt and I quickly followed.

Taker stood in the doorway where he brought his finger to his lip, we peered in, and lying on cords and old ring tarps was Kane. He didn't look all that bad, just a slight belly. But he was resting comfortably. The door was closed gently as Taker turned to the two of us. "Get every computer out, we got to help him." He ordered.

I agreed. Kane can't go on living like this, not to mention it's going to cost a hell of a lot more to feed a dragon than a man of his size!

Thank God for Super shows. We had every Raw, ECW and Smackdown superstar with a computer on net. All computers were put to work. Michael Cole and JBL searched on theirs as everyone else tried finding what they could on the next. Matt had no luck what so ever. "Why isn't there more information? This is ridiculous!" he hissed to the screen.

"Keep trying, something is bound to click" Taker announced. Just then, Taker's headshot off to the side, he stared at the door oddly. It was as if he were in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He began to hold his head, as if something just hit him hard. "Something… is here! Something powerful!" he moaned.

Everyone froze in the room. "How could you sense that? You're not a vampire anymore… wait… Oh my God" Matt muttered.

"What?" Edge demanded.

"Do you remember the one thing Taker and Kane didn't do when battling Dracula?" Matt asked.

Edge thought for a moment, yet the thought struck. "They never bit him! But… how can they be cured if they never bit the one responsible for the curse?" Now this was getting interesting.

"Perhaps it may explain why Kane can't get rid of the dragon…"

"CAN YOU SHUT UP? MY HEAD IS KILLING ME!" Taker roared in anger. Just then the power was cut… the room went into darkness.

"I don't like the look of this. Not a damn bit" whispered Matt.

There were snarling sounds coming from outside of the door, the emergency lights came on, giving us little visibility. Doors were forced open. Everyone put down their computers, and stood ready to fight.

"Taker… you're sensing vampires aren't you?" I whispered to him.

His hand clasped over my mouth, as the sounds grew worst, something horrible is out there…


	10. Chapter 10 The Undead attack

Chapter 10- The undead attack- Taker

It stared out as a simple headache, but then it grew worst, much worst. When Matt brought up the fact that neither Kane OR myself bit the undead bastard who wanted us to take his place… My God, did we unleash something? I could sense them now, crawling through the arena in the darkness. Their claws scraping against the walls as they searched high and low… they're looking for me. Kane's a dragon, so he is no good to them… yet I… I was foolish enough to have the mark removed from my flesh. Forcing Kane into a beast… making me an open target.

Hunter looked to me with great concern, wondering what could be done. At the moment, every man and woman is in great danger here. There's no telling how many of these creatures are on the inside… I turned to Hunter. "I need to get Kane out of here" I whispered to him.

He only nodded, I pointed to everyone silently, and brought my finger to my lips, they are to keep quite… but no matter how silent they are, the pulse and heartbeat would give way their location. I just touched the door when I could hear many of them close by being thrashed open abruptly. Snarls soon followed and then curses. "He's not here! Search the other, we must find him!" one would call. They gained ground, and were coming closer. Every man in the room stood poised to fight, when the door next to us was busted in, we knew ours was next.

Silently, we awaited the attack, the door jolted just slightly, followed by a pissed off Roar of anger. I swore I saw smoke coming from under the crack of the door and a bright flame. The door opened. Kane stood before us all, staring at me. He tried to speak words, yet only moans and growls soon followed. He frustrated ripped the door out and threw it down in rage, he tried to speak, only able to unleash broken words from his lips.

"Come…for… you…" he managed to say. His eyes looked to me with great sadness. "Didn't… bite"

I knew it. The damn creatures were after me. "Son of a bitch" I growled aloud.

"Taker is still under Dracula's power isn't he?" Edge asked.

Kane's head nodded. "Didn't bite him…. But… Not dead… vampires… wish… him… dead" he slowly explained.

"I need to be one of them in order to take the throne… that is why they come for me… they can't come after you… since you're a dragon" I whispered.

"Curse, not curse… Dragon… protect you… from them" Kane explained just as one immortal jumped his back. It bit into his neck, yet found itself stuck. It tried franticly to break free, yet it's teeth were lodged into Kane's scales. Kane tore the creature off his… well… he managed to rip the body off. The head was anchored in from the teeth. Kane unhinged the vampire's jaw from his neck, and showed the fangs stuck in his scales. He smiled and pulled them out. "Cannot… bite… me" he grinned.

"What the hell do we do now?" JBL demanded. "We cannot stay here!"

I knew that all too well. Kane looked about to everyone and let out a sigh. He tried to speak again… yet his voice and broken words were gone. He no longer could mutter a word. He sighed aloud as he body changed once more. His scales began to rise upward into sharp spikes, they were all about his body as if preparing for a great battle. Kane looked to me and grabbed hold of my arm. He pulled me towards him. He wants me to go with him.

"I'm their target Kane!" I told him. "I cannot risk your life like this, God only knows how much I've ruined it…" Kane let out a sharp growl, he brought be closer to him as he bared his teeth. The persistent snarl didn't stop until I finally agreed to go with him. Damn, he's more threatening than me now! Kane pulled me out of the room and placed the door back on the hinges. He breathed fire to seal it up to protect everyone inside. "Do you even have a plan Kane?" I asked.

Kane growled at me as he finished the door, he turned and was about ready to walk down the hall. His wing swept me up, and covered me from behind. He was going to be sure I don't try and run the other way. "I am not a child you know that!" I hissed to him. Just then a massive headache came to me, I couldn't focus. I just looked ahead when the vampire began to attack. Kane only stuck up his arm as the immortals impaled themselves on his spiked scales; they turn to ash then and there as well. "Well… that's… rather interesting," I muttered.

Interesting? Hell, it was the most damn amazing thing I have ever seen! Kane's scales continued to change, as they grew longer at will, he was able to throw them from his arms and impale anyone that stood in their path. He had a determined look on his face… he was ready to put an end to it all.

Kane took me to the arena, where nothing was set up. My headache grew to the pain of bursting. I couldn't stand it. The vampires called out my name, hissing it as if they were in my ear, Kane stood at my side, prepared to battle any one of them that comes forward.

The emergency lights soon failed, we were left in the dark, just the two of us against them. My eyes began to change radically, I could see them all in the shadows, and their numbers kept doubling the more I looked away. Kane could see them too. He unleashed bursts of fire from his mouth, incinerating many to ashes. Yet not even he could beat these odds.

The vampires kept at it, no matter how many are dead, more come from the shadows. "We want the mortal! He is no concern of yours beast!" one hissed to Kane.

He only roared back at them, arching one wing and covering me in the other just slightly for protection. One of the older creatures only laughed at Kane. "You don't realize, we only need to bite him once, and he is our leader… do you realize that? No matter what you do now, you cannot protect him forever!"

"Wait just a damn minute. What do you mean you just need to bite me?" I demanded of them, I shoved Kane's wing off to the side and demanded to know what the hell they were talking about.

The immortals laughed aloud once more. "The one thing you had left to do to cure your self before he died was to bite his flesh. Since you didn't, that has backfired to you. Which means, one inflected wound from us… marks you as an immortal forever!"

"Son of a bitch!" I muttered lowly.

I saw Kane however smile to the news, as if the had figured something out. "What's do funny freak?" one vampire asked of him.

Kane placed his massive hands on each of my shoulders, he had me stand in front of him… that smirk was still on his face… What the hell is he thinking?


	11. Chapter 11 The Loophole

Chapter 11- Loophole- Matt

JBL and Hunter battered at the door, yet found it wasn't budging the least bit. "He sealed us in here!" Hunter growled.

"I think that's the no duh factor of the day" Jeff smirked. "Well, I don't know about you, but I plan on helping my friends. Matt, boost please" Jeff asked as he took the air duct out. I boosted Jeff up into it, he slide through the duct to the other side.

"He's still light enough to do that?" asked Hunter.

"I guess so, now, stand away from the door" I told him. He and JBL backed away just as a forklift was driven through! Jeff tore the door off once more and smirked victorious over every in the room.

"So what? Cole could have done that!" JBL smirked.

"HEY!" protested Cole.

We armed ourselves with what we could, Hunter took the sledgehammer, I found a steel chair, and JBL got a shovel from where the cow was kept. Just little things enough to make damage and perhaps help our friends, yet I recalled one thing… the arrow… Maybe it could help? I rushed to Kane's locker room and sifted through his bag, carefully I pulled it out. Sadly, the thing was falling apart… next thing I knew it was sawdust in my hands! "What did you do!" demanded JBL.

"It's was like this… I don't know what's wrong with it!" I snapped back. We heard the angry growl of Kane, time was running out. We rushed to the ramp, quietly though and peered through the curtains. Taker and Kane were surrounded, yet there was a grin on Kane's face after a vampire stated they only needed to bite Taker in order for him to become immortal… Why would Kane smile at that?

"There's too many," whispered Jeff, he quickly covered his mouth when some immortals gave their attention to our direction. We cannot speak a word here, our heartbeats alone are probably sending out signals to these damned creatures.

Kane began to make a bold move; he had Taker by the shoulders and gave a confident smile to the immortals. As if saying 'you want him, have him' yet he did something very shocking… it still frightens me to this day.

He struck so fast none of us could believe it, as one vampire tried to step forward to take a single bite of Taker, Kane forced the Deadman's head to the side… and bit him himself! "What the hell!" yelled Triple H… this time… we were most certainly heard.

Every eye turned to us… every glowing red eye. "Nice one!" growled JBL. He went out and started decapitating immortals with the shovel, however they didn't attack us. Many froze and watched what was happening to Taker.

"KANE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" He demanded. I could look pass some of the immortals… Taker's hands turned clawed and scaly… Kane could pass the curse to someone else!

His teeth were in Taker's neck no more than three seconds I would say, Kane slowly began to change… yet remained a dragon.

"He passed enough of it off to him… so he wouldn't be a vampire!" I whispered.

"Since when are you an expert?" questioned Edge. "Anyone could have figured that out!"

"Next time, beat him to the punch and say something" Jeff snapped back at him. Taker's body began to contort and change until he was that of the dragon he once was. The immortals began to back away as that sadistic grin came over the Deadman.

Hunter and JBL looked to one another as they pushed Edge back stage and covered Jeff's and my eyes. There were agonizing screams coming from all about as we tried to break free. "Come on! Let us see!" Jeff protested. We broke from their grasp just as we saw everything smoking with smoldering ashes. Kane was semi normal; he was smaller than what he was before. Yet he did look rather wide in the belly.

"Damn we missed the whole thing!" I growled. I then realized something odd about Kane; he sat down and began to moan in pain. I rushed to his side as he rolled onto his. His gut let out a moan and gargled like a beast.

"Why do I feel so full? I don't feel so good" he whimpered.

There was a grin on the Deadman's face. "Yeah, what ever you do man, don't change back yet… at least not for a while. On, and don't puke"

"Why?"

Taker and I grinned. "Let's just say… you bit off more than what you could chew" I replied.

"Well this is all well and good, but I still got to explain to Vince about his prized cow missing from its stall and not a trace of evidence to show it ran away or to hide the fact that it was…" Hunter paused when he stared at Kane.

Taker however fielded this one. "Hunter, if you like… I got a plan. Hardys, get a broom and scoop, everyone else, start hauling some ashes," Taker ordered, as he was able to change back to normal. Everyone did as they were told; I wonder what he had in mind?


	12. Chapter 12 The biggest lie END

Chapter 12- The biggest lie of all times- HHH

"There were at least ten of them from what I saw," Taker explained. "They came at every which way… I got to say, be thankful it was just the cow!"

Vince stood before the empty stall of his beloved… well… once beloved cow. He looked so upset and dismayed he couldn't bring himself to words. "But… my cow?" he asked. "It was a blue blood you know that? A three-time blue ribbon winner! How could they reduce a six hundred pound cow to ash!"

Oh this was working out too good! We took some of the ashes from Taker's little blow up at the vampires and placed it in the stall, for extra affect we placed the blue ribbon and bell in there to make the story all the more convincing. "If we could have saved it… we would have tried. But Matt saw the whole thing too, we're just lucky to be alive" I explained gently to my father in law.

Vince let out a deep sigh. "I suppose you are right, it's not like it was the only blue ribbon cow!" he said.

"That's the spirit" Taker grinned as he patted McMahon on the back. "There's always more"

"If you don't mine… I wish to be alone with Steve"

"Sure, not a problem" I said and brought Taker down the hall, he turned to me oddly with a puzzled look. "What?"

"He named it Steve?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just because he is my father in law… doesn't make me aware of why he does things like this! Anyway… now what are we going to do about Kane?" I whispered.

He was lying in my locker room, still in his dragon form… Taker broke the news to him as to why he felt so bloated and full. Kane in all honesty wasn't too surprised. "Dragon instinct, what can you do?" he asked. We went to see him as he lay about on the ground lazily. "So, what did Vince say?" he asked.

"He brought it, and wished to be alone with what 'remained of Steve'" Taker explained with his quote marks.

Kane looked to him oddly. "Steve?" he asked.

"Don't ask" was our reply.

Kane sat himself up as he stared down at his full gut. "So… I cannot let him see me like this… second… what the hell are we going to say to Vince? I can't wrestle like this, let alone be seen. He needs a reason why I am off the road!"

Taker grinned. "Kane… You just ate at Taco Bell, and got sick," he said.

"No I… OH! I see, good one!"

"Well that's solved, my ass is out of the fire, and you two don't have to worry about vampires again and on top of all that. You're permanent Dragons… And yet, we see to all be at ease with this" I spoke aloud.

"Beat being dead or a vampire" Taker snapped back.

"Yeah… Well, I don't know about you. But I got a wife to explain this all too… and I have no idea how she's going to react…" Kane sighed aloud.

"Oh not to worry, I gave her the whole deal and sent her pictures on Matt's computer while you were sleeping. She's coming to pick you up" I replied

"WHAT!" Kane demanded.

He tried to sit up with all his might, just as Matt walked in with Kane's wife. Melissa stared at him for the longest time, not really all that surprised. Her eyes turned to Taker. "How come this didn't happen to you?" she demanded.

Taker scratched under his chin. "Well… to begin with, there was only one cow…." Taker began to explain.

"It's not his fault I am like this… You're… not shocked…" Kane muttered to his wife.

She crossed her arms and smiled. "You were a vampire for goodness sake! You think this would be more startling than that! Well at least he's not stuck like this."

"Just until the cow digests" I whispered to her.

Melissa went to his side and embraced him, he was rather stunned to see her so at ease with this transformation, Kane although felt there was a hidden reason to this. "Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked of her.

She grinned. "Well… I did splurge on a new van…"

"I think the van will be handy, beats riding in the back of a pickup truck," Taker laughed aloud.

Kane growled at him. "I am not so sure about you in scales though… don't scaly things creep you out?" She asked.

"Not anymore" Kane laughed aloud.

The End

(Who knows, I may make another story of this after… but let's wait and see, shall we?)


End file.
